


all you wanna do (is touch me, love me, can't get enough, see)

by AwkwardAllison



Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Please Don't Hate Me, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAllison/pseuds/AwkwardAllison
Summary: Daniel hurried away, going back to the board to begin unit three, but as usual the three breezed through it leaving Daniel utterly confused.Daniel almost broke his chalk from holding it so hard. Why would they need to be tutored for a subject they already aced? Was there some other reason they were here? But they said that they were here so he could tutor them about algebra. How could it be?Or...Stephen, Hosuh and Jay fuck their innocent tutor, Daniel Lim, after they lied to get into a tutoring session with him. And Gavin (hesitantly) joins in on the fun in the middle of it.
Relationships: Daniel Lim & Gavin Ng, Jay Ko/Hosuh Lee/Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng
Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	all you wanna do (is touch me, love me, can't get enough, see)

**Author's Note:**

> \- they still fuck him even when he passed out.  
> \- double penetration  
> \- non-con groping  
> \- i dunno, they just fuck him silly until all he thinks about is cock and he passes out-  
> \- Stephen, Jay, Hosuh, Gavin and Daniel are all in college and Daniel is the smartest in their class.
> 
> Don't like, don't read <3

Daniel hurried down the school hallway, books clutched in his arms, he was awfully late to his tutoring session. Daniel opened the door to see the three students were waiting for him, Daniel walked over to the table and apologized for his tardiness. And he soon started to teach them. 

“Okay, so, what exactly are you guys having trouble with?” Daniel asked, turning around to face the chalkboard. 

“Algebra, apparently.” Stephen, the one with the purple mohawk, answered.

Daniel glanced over his shoulder, frowning slightly. “Nothing specific?” 

Stephen shook his head. “Just algebra, I don’t know what Mrs. Yukizome said, but I think she said algebra.” 

“Ok, let's start with the basics then.” Daniel began explaining everything from unit one, pausing every now and again to check if they understood. They all understood, of course, and answered every question correctly. They understood the lesson quite easily, which doesn’t happen quite often. 

Why would they need help with something they already knew? 

Maybe they needed help with a different section, so Daniel moved on to Unit two.

Daniel started to teach them again, and gave them questions to answer, and they answered it one by one, which they all got correct again. Strange. 

“Do you guys actually need help?” Daniel asked, turning around to face the three.

“We do, sorta.” Jay answered him, smiling politely.

Daniel raised an eyebrow, unsure of what they meant.

“What do you mean?” He asked Jay.

He didn't get response from Jay, only a mischievous smirk was on his lips.

“Well, since I don’t want these question sheets, or activities.. Whatever.. To go to waste, just answer them.” Daniel told them as he brought them out. He walked over to each of their desks, placing the worksheets down as he went. He sat down on a chair on the other side of the table as he watched them answer and write their answers on their worksheets. 

Daniel was only seated for a few minutes before Hosuh spoke up again.

“I think we’re all done now.” Hosuh stated as they all lifted their papers, their movements in-sync.

Daniel blinked in surprise, it'd only been a few minutes. Maybe they were just fast learners, so Daniel stood up again and made his way over to where Hosuh was sitting since he spoke up first. 

Daniel stood in-between Hosuh and Jay as he checked their papers.

“You know, you could sit on my lap. You look like you have trouble checking while standing up.” Hosuh stated.

“Yeah, but I’m okay.” Daniel insisted, eyes still on their worksheets, they had surprisingly got it all correct despite writing so quickly.

“I don't get it…” He mumbled, they seemed to know the material completely. So why did they need help with it?

“A-Are you sure you don’t want me to teach you any more lessons in other subjects? L-Like History, Science.. Y-Y’know?’ Daniel asked to make sure.

“No, we’re fine with just math.” Stephen said, smirking at Daniel strangely.

Daniel nodded slowly, and returned the worksheets to them, but not before giving them all the marks of their perfect scores.

But as Daniel moved to give Stephen his worksheet, Stephen knocked the stack of worksheets out of his hand, sending them fluttering to the ground.

“Oh sorry.” Stephen said, his voice lacking any real sympathy.

“It's fine.” Daniel muttered as he bent down to pick them up.

As Daniel picked them up, he gasped softly as his cheeks reddened as soon as he felt someone’s hand groping his plump ass. He paused, hand hovering above one of the worksheets. 

“S-Stephen...” Daniel stuttered, he tried to sound stern and strict, but failed in doing so, as Stephen kept groping his ass shamelessly.

Daniel bit his lip to avoid making any noises, which worked successfully, and Stephen gave up and let him continue. Daniel picked up the remaining papers hand handed them to Stephen, blushing furiously as he did so.

  
  


Daniel hurried away, going back to the board to begin unit three, but as usual the three breezed through it leaving Daniel utterly confused. 

Daniel almost broke his chalk from holding it so hard. Why would they need to be tutored for a subject they already aced? Was there some other reason they were here? But they said that they were here so he could tutor them about algebra. How could it be? 

Maybe he should end the session? There wasn't really much to teach them since they already knew what they were doing.

Daniel sighed and lowered the chalk. “Okay well, that's it for today.”

"So soon?" Jay asked, seemingly upset.

“There really isn't anything I can teach you, you guys all know the material perfectly.” Daniel replied as he started to pack up. Suddenly, his vision turned black as he was slightly pulled back by some unseen force. He soon realized he was blindfolded.

"H-Hey! I can't see!" Daniel exclaimed as he tried to get it off, but Hosuh stopped him from doing so, tying his hands behind his back.

"Hey!" Daniel stated, squirming around and making grunting noises. But ended up getting pinned down on his back on a nearby table by the blond.

Daniel immediately stilled, too scared to move, he had no idea what was happening. Suddenly, he felt his pants being removed, and whined as he tried to stop them, but it failed simultaneously. 

“W-What are you doing?” Daniel asked, as he tried to flail his legs around. 

Hosuh stilled him once more, giving him a rather painful squeeze on his legs as a little warning, and he stopped. Daniel fell silent, shaking slightly as Jay continued to pull his pants down. He let it slip down and he pulled it off, which meant he was only in his boxers now, which was the next thing to be removed.

After his lower body was fully undressed, Daniel felt his legs being roughly spread apart, as something hard prodded at his entrance.

Daniel whined softly, until he whimpered and cried when it started to move inside, filling him up slowly. He cried softly as tears stained the blindfold. 

He was thankful that whoever it was, was giving him time to adjust, Daniel wasn't used to the feeling of being full or the pain of being entered without prep. 

A few minutes or so, Daniel nodded and whined. Which was his signal to move. 

Hosuh began thrusting into the bottom at a slowish pace, with the greenette moaning softly every time, slowly getting used to the pleasure being given. Daniel subconsciously spread his legs a little wider, allowing Hosuh easier access to his body as the silver haired male picked the pace.

Daniel's moans became louder as he was close to his orgasm. He wrapped his legs around Hosuh’s back, as Hosuh was now pounding his ass hard. 

Daniel gripped the table, moaning as Hosuh hit his prostate with every thrust.

Daniel arched his back as he moaned loudly, his cum spurting out of his dick as his legs shook at the brim of his orgasm.

Soon, he falls back down on the table, panting heavily as his cum drips from his chest, legs still quivering. Hosuh continued thrusting into him, until he eventually came as well, his hips snapping forwards as he spilled all of his cum inside of the greenette. 

Hosuh pulled out, allowing the next person to have their way with the bottom. Daniel panted heavily, until he felt his hole getting forced wide open by someone.

"Look at all the cum in there, Hosuh filled you up good, huh?" Stephen muttered as he circled around it, making him moan softly. 

Then the cum began to drip from his ass, slowly slipping out as Daniel tried to tighten his hole to keep it all inside.

Stephen smirked, and began to lick his hole, making him moan and buck his hips against the purple haired male’s face. 

Daniel's legs shook as he moaned louder, with Stephen still lapping his loose hole. Daniel was already so close to his orgasm already and Stephen had barely done anything other than eat him out.

Stephen then pulls away, and unzips his pants and removes his boxers, and then frees his big cock from it's fabric cage.

Stephen placed his hands on Daniel’s hips, steading his shaking legs, as he rammed his dick into Daniel’s quivering entrance. Daniel threw his head back, moaning shamelessly as Stephen fucked him on the desk. 

Daniel came after just a few minutes of Stephen’s rough thrusts, but Stephen was nowhere near close. He continued fucking the greenette at a rough pace, hiting the bottom’s prostate every time and groaning at Daniel’s girlish moans he received in response. Daniel felt himself getting close to another orgasm, he clawed desperately at Stephen’s back silently begging him to go faster.

Stephen complied with Daniel's request, the grip on Daniel’s hips becoming almost crushing. “Fuck, your so tight, babygirl.” He groaned, feeling himself become close to release as well.

“F-fuck! P-please…” Daniel whined, mumbling incoherently. 

Stephen leaned down to bite Daniel’s neck, not stopping his thrusts for a second. 

Eventually Daniel came, with Stephen following suit shortly after, filling the bottom up with cum again. 

Daniel whined as Stephen pulled out, his body going limp on the desk. 

Stephen stepped aside for Jay to make his way in between Daniel's open legs.

Daniel panted heavily as he whined tiredly at Jay slowly pushing his cock inside of his loose entrance. Then he started to moan softly as the blond thrusts in and out at a completely quick pace.

Daniel’s mind went blank everytime Jay roughly slammed into him, his moans becoming louder every time, all he could ever think of is his cock inside of him. Dan dug his nails into the edge of the desk, as he drooled onto it.

Daniel’s orgasm was quick to come, getting a mess all over the desk once more as he moaned and bucked his hips every time Jay pounds into his ass. Jay leaned down, taking in Daniel’s lewd expression as he roughly fucked him. The blonde groaned as he felt the moist heat of the bottom’s body quivering around his dick, seconds away from cumming. 

And he did, Jay came with a low growl, riding out his orgasm as he continued to sloppily thrust into the greenette. Daniel whined, tearing up slightly as Jay used him thoroughly.

Just when Daniel was about to moan again, he was interrupted by the door creaking open and closing, revealing a tired and half-sweaty Gavin with his bag.

“Sorry for being late, I had to help Ms. Nanami with something.” Gavin apologized, temporarily unaware about what was happening, until he looked in front of him and saw the three males with their tutor. His flushed ass exposed as he panted heavily, with a tomato red face and a slight smile.

“Uhh, I guess you’re finished tutoring them?” Gavin awkwardly muttered.

Daniel's face flushed at the appearance of the fourth student he was supposed to tutor, Gavin wasn't supposed to see him like this. Gavin’s face flushed red as he was also getting hard in his pants just by the sudden sight of his tutor getting fucked by one of his own classmates, and presumably his brother as well. 

He just stood there, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene, practically rooted to the spot. It took most of his willpower to not just fuck his own tutor in front of his brother and his friends, but the sight was just so breathtaking and his sudden whines sounded so adorable. 

“G-Gavin..” Daniel whined, snapping him back to reality.   
  


“Huh?” Gavin mumbled, quickly averting his gaze.

“Pl-Please...”

“W-What?” Gavin asked, with Jay suddenly pulled out, leaving him quite empty and needy once again. 

“Fuck me.” Daniel whined, spreading his legs a little wider.

“W-What?” Gavin blurted out in disbelief.

Daniel whined again, begging Gavin to come closer. 

“A-Are you sure..?” Gavin asked nervously as he reluctantly unzipped the zipper of his pants and moved the hem of his soaked boxers down to reveal his own big and erect cock.

Daniel nodded eagerly. “I'm sure, just please..”

Gavin sighed, and put it in without warning, his shaft now inside of his ass as he started to pound his ass mercilessly. Daniel moaned shamelessly, legs shaking as Gavin fucked him with force. 

Daniel couldn't think of anything other than the intense pleasure he was feeling, tears rolling down his cheeks every time Gavin slammed into him. Daniel bucked his hips every time the blue haired male thrusts in and out, his saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth as he moaned almost like a loli. 

Soon, Daniel came with a loud anime-like moan, cumming all over himself and the desk, as his body spasmed. Gavin continued to fuck him as he quickly approached his on climax. Daniel was too tired to moan, whimpering and whining quietly instead as Gavin roughly pounded into his ass. 

Soon, Gavin came inside of his ass, spilling all of his seed inside of him to make him feel so full inside, all he could ever think about is being fucked by four cocks at the same time, being filled so much in one hole and his warm mouth was so much better. 

Gavin moved to pull out, but Daniel stopped him, wanting his fantasy to come true. Gavin was confused at first, but presumably got the hint when he weakly pointed at Stephen, whining softly.

Stephen made his way over to Daniel, slipping his cock in next to Gavin’s. Hosuh moved towards Daniel’s head as he lied him down on his back once more, he opened his mouth and Hosuh put his cock inside as Jay wrapped his hand around his own shaft, stroking it the best he can as he was sucking off Hosuh and getting fucked by the two Ng brothers’ cocks in his loose hole. 

Daniel groaned, who knew feeling full felt so amazing? He wanted to feel more, to feel the force of every hole being roughly used. He wanted to be treated like a whore. 

Daniel moaned shamelessly as his tight ass was getting pounded, and vigorously sucking on Hosuh’s dick as he was stroking the blond’s cock. It felt so amazing, although he had so much to do and he had little energy left, he could still manage as he was close to his orgasm, his moans increasing in volume. 

Daniel let out a choked sob as he came, the intense pleasure of being full overwhelming in his already overstimulated state. What little energy he had left was gone completely now, as he slumped back on the desk, letting the others continue to use him for their pleasure. 

Daniel let out choked sobs and soft moans as he was getting used practically everywhere and as Jay was helping himself get off, Daniel felt like he could pass out any second, but he surprisingly didn’t. He was just barely awake as he tiredly jerked Jay off as Hosuh was using his warm, petite mouth as a means of getting off himself, the two brothers were occupied with fucking him senseless.

Daniel felt his consciousness slipping as his movement became more sluggish. He passed out, too tired and used to stay awake any longer, body going limp as he fell asleep.

Jay noticed, and smirked. “Aww, the little kitty fell asleep. Let’s toy with him some more while we can, hm?”

Gavin nervously glanced down at the sleeping Daniel, while the other nodded in agreement. “Is that okay?” Gavin asked, concerned.

“I’m confident it’ll be okay.” Stephen assured his younger brother.

Gavin hesitantly nodded, and continued to thrust into the sleeping male alongside his brother keeping up the quick pace they were fucking him with before. 

Eventually, they came at the same time, Hosuh filling up Daniel’s mouth, Jay coming on Dan’s chest as some of it got on his face, and Stephen and Gavin came inside of him, filling him up. They then pulled out, moving to redress themselves as their tutor was still passed out on the desk.

“Should we bring him with us?” Hosuh asked as he fixed the greenette up. 

“I think we should!” Gavin hurriedly said, gathering Daniel in his arms. 

“You’re excited. Do you really want to have a new pet that badly?” Stephen joked.

Gavin blushed, looking down at the sleeping greenette, before nodding enthusiastically.

“Well, don’t be so greedy, we need to have our share too.” Stephen reminded him. 

Gavin smiled softly, brushing Daniel hair out of his face as he headed out the door. 

“Okay.” He replied not turning back, as he headed out the door with the greenette.


End file.
